As We Grew
by MusicPeaceAndCheese
Summary: Incredibly OOC, but it's TWT nonetheless. Not much of a description.


**Oh my, it's an update xD Yes, I've been talking to the TWT group from like, a year or two ago and suddenly felt kinda sad. When I started writing on here I was in 6****th**** grade, and now I'm in 8****th****. It's a bit surprising to say the least, and I kinda miss this place. The TWT group has all but died so hopefully we can bring it back, starting with this totally OOC one shot.**

Fred, Joe, and Sam. They were your average stereotypical fifth graders. You had Sam, the nerdy and hesitant boy who kept the trio grounded. Then there was Fred, the manliest jock of the school with a hot head. And there was Joe, that average American boy who kept them together.

But, this was just true in fifth grade. As the boys moved on from their simple classroom with the same kids, they moved on to schedules, different class hours, and a lot more students. With that much variety it was only natural that they would begin to separate. Sam was placed in AP Classes, meeting other students just as smart as him. He liked that. Fred moved up in the social status when he joined the foot ball team, become an MVP halfway through his first season. And Joe? He was everyone's friend, the guy who was kind and funny, yet cool enough for everyone.

But the three of them still tried to make it work. Whenever Sam wasn't at an after school club and Fred wasn't at football practice or flirting with the ladies, they would all hang out at Joe's house, eating chips and just trying to be normal again. On the outside, it looked like they were still fifth graders, going on crazy time warping adventures and being best of pals.

But on the inside… It wasn't working.

By the seventh grade there days where they hung out were extremely rare, and even awkward at times. Fred was too busy trying to stay with the In Crowd to notice Sam, and Sam was too busy being smart to notice Fred. Joe was the only thread that held them together, but that thread was wearing thin.

In eighth grade things escalated. Sam and Fred has begun a rivalry, brawns over brains. When they were within distance glares were passed, nasty words were spewed, and the battle was on.

Joe was still both of their friends, just not at the same time. He would sit patiently while Sam ranted about how arrogant Fred had become, watching him put together some crazy project for an extracurricular club. He would throw the football around with Fred at the park, not caring that all he could talk about was how different Sam was. Joe was stuck, and slowly slipping from his friends.

High school was no better. The change of surroundings and options only made the rivalry worse, pitting jocks against nerds as a whole school. Being stuck in the cross fire was no good for Joe either. High school was a rough place, where you couldn't be neutral. Picking a side was necessary.

But he couldn't do it.

Then, Joe's lucky break came one day in 10th grade, driving home in the poring Manhattan rain. It involved a drunk driver, bad brakes, and a long hospitalization cut short.

And that was it. No more middle man, no more mutual friend.

They had taken him for granted, so he was taken from them.

After that, life got a lot more surreal. The two remaining boys both attended the service, unable to believe that under that earthy dirt was their friend since elementary school. Fred and Sam looked at each other, sudden realization swelling their hearts in tidal waves. Had they really let their friendship die? Had they really hurt Joe? When was the last time they had actually had a real conversation with him that wasn't about the other.

What had they become? Sam, the stereotypical nerd had become malicious and dictated half of the school, while Fred the jock became a bully, dragging the other half of the school with him.

They had started a war.

Sam's eyes suddenly got blurry, looking at his blonde headed friend.

"Fred… What, what happened?" Fred couldn't trust his voice, so he merely shrugged.

Then they cried.

The two went back to school the next week, wimpy shoulder to broad shoulder, laughing about something they saw on the way to school. A truce was given, and the school let out a sigh of relief, and a moment of silence.

Even now, no one realized how important he really was. But he was thanked. For years the school held a celebration for his ongoing generosity and overall character, and students were inspired to become better students because of him.

As for Sam and Fred, the two were best friends again. They lifted their selves off the crutch Joe used to give them and took it upon them to live their lives and do what Joe wanted them to do from the very beginning.

When Joe died, Anna got The Book through inheritance. But occasionally Fred and Sam would get to have some time with it, flipping through its pages to see all the crazy adventures that happen so long ago. They saw the family trees, the pictures of them with historical figures, everything.

And somewhere, in a different dimension on a far away planet, the real Joe watched in his spare time, happy that everything in history turned out as planned.

**Viola! Something OOC TWT. I apologize if the last bit kinda got drably, but I wrote one half a few days ago and finally decided to finish it today. So it may be a bit odd. But overall, this was pretty fun. I missed doing something TWT, and I hope I get reviews from my old TWT lovelies. **

**S'laters,**

**Scarlette **

**P.S: I've been a lot more active on DeviantArt if anyone cares to know.**

**www. Novascarlette . deviantart . com**


End file.
